I'm Just A Original Girl
by KendallsGuitar
Summary: Aaliyah Jayson and her twin Krystal move from London to Hollywood to be famous however what happens if they meet two of the boys of BTR and fall in love with them, will that mess up everything they work so hard for


**I'm Just A Original Girl**

**Chapter One London to the Plamwoods **

**Hiya guys it's KendallsGuitar and this is my first story and it's called I'm Just A Original Girl. Well really it's not my first story but it's my first story on this account if you get what I mean. So I got the idea for this story because yesterday I was listening to Original Girl by Miley Cyrus and this story just pop into my head. I worked really hard on this story it took me a long time. Well really like 3 hours but that's a long time if you get what I mean. So this story will have a characters that I created so I will tell you about them when they come into the story. And I push the guys ages down to 16-15, Carlos and Logan will be 16 and James and Kendall will be 15. So this is the first chapter I hope you enjoy it and I'll see you at the end**

**Name - ****Aaliyah Victoria Jayson**

******Nick name - AJ or Tori **

******Age - 15**

******BTR Boy - James**

**Personality - Aaliyah is really shy and ********insecure, she hardly talks to anyone and you would always find her reading or on her phone or laptop. She is VERY anti-social but which you get to know her she is sweet and she makes a lot of jokes. she has barely any friends. She has this huge crush on James but she is to scared to tell him. She has lots of fears such as the dark and other stuff like that.**

**********How she dresses like - Aaliyah normally wears a long top or jumper with jeans or skinny jeans with boots or vans. Her style of clothing is like kind of R&B style**

**********Likes - Aaliyah likes reading, listening to music in headphones because it's "takes" her to another world, she LOVES the internet if she could she would stay on the internet forever, she loves to watch people on YouTube but she loves this YouTube channel called Our Second Life aka O2L, She loves going to the Plamwoods pool at night don't get me wrong she loves the Plamwoods pool at day but there so many people there but at night there is only her, she loves the winter, she loves to tell jokes but since she is REALLY anti-social that doesn't happen a lot**

**********Dislikes - She dislikes scary movies, her being anti-social, she hates being in a place where it's really busy with lots and lots of people, she hates it when people look at her like she some kind of freak or loser, she hates the color yellow, the bullies that use to bully her at her old school in London**

**********From - London UK**

**Siblings - Krystal Jamie Jayson**

**How she looks like - Aaliyah has brown long hair with blond highlights and she has bright green eyes**

**Name - Krystal Jamie Jayson**

**Nicknames - KJ, Krys or Jamie**

** BTR Boy - Kendall**

**Personality - Krystal is really different from Aaliyah where Aaliyah is anti-social Krystal is really social, always laughing and chatting to anyone. She is really friendly and hates to fight but if you pissed her off she will fight. Krystal isn't scared of anything. She loves to scare the shit out of people because it's fun. She is really tomboy-ish and hates girly things****  
**

**How she dresses like -**** Her style is like her personality outgoing so she usually wearing a top with skinny jeans and vans, she would never wear a dress or ****skits** not over her dead body

**Likes - Krystal loves to play sports such as cricket, football, football again or as Americans say soccer, swimming and other sports like that, she loves horrors give her a horror movie with some food and she would be good for the night, she loves the Plamwoods pool it's makes her wish that back in London there was nice pools like that, she loves the summer weather because back in London there wasn't really any summer weather, she loves to prank people**

**Dislikes - She hates the Jennifer's no one knows why but she does, she hates it when people get's rude to her little sister Aaliyah yes they are twins but Krystal is the older twin, she hates those stupid tinny annoying dogs those one all of the rich sobs have, she hates the color pink because it's too girly for her, she hates ****skits or dress, let's just say she hates anything that girly**

******From - London UK**

**********Siblings - Aaliyah Victoria Jayson **

**********How she looks like - Krystal has blond long hair with brown highlight and she has bright green eyes**

**********Krystal's POV**

"Can't you believe it that we are at Hollywood!" I shouted to my little twin sister Aaliyah Victoria Jayson as we jumped into the** limo.** I bet you're thinking what the fuck is going on but I will get to that. "Aaliyah? Earth to AJ?" I giggled. Aaliyah took her headphones out and looked at me. "What?" She whispered before looking down. I leaned forward and screamed in her ear. "CAN'T YOU BELIEVE IT THAT WE'RE IN HOLLYWOOD!" Unfortunately, since the driver of the limo was driving the limo and we didn't put our seat-belts on we kind of fell. No biggie. "Wow KJ you don't have to shout. And get off me I was watching O2L ." Aaliyah snapped back. That's me KJ well Krystal Jamie Jayson. I got up and sat in my seat and Aaliyah did the same but she sat 4 seats away from me. Okay since this is getting awkward I'll tel you what is going on, it's all started in our hometown London when we saw auditions for Gustavo Rocque he was looking for a new girl band and he thought I sang amazing and I would be in the band and he thought Aaliyah was terrible so I did somethings that I can't tell you about because if you find out I will go to prison

Key word **Prison**

I know you Americans say jail but I am not American I am British. Anyway back to what I was saying about how we got here, and now we are heading to Hollywood to become famous. It's a win win right?

**An Hour Later**

**Aaliyah's POV**

"ARE WE THERE YET!" My twin sister Krystal screamed at the driver. I sighed and shook my head. She always been like that really social and there me some anti-social freak. "Krys be quite." I told her and I went back on my phone. Why did I even agree to take this fame for a try, I mean like I'm a terrible singer even Gustavo Rocque told me, everyone tells me that but my stupid sister says I'm a good singer. Oh what a world. "We are here at the Plamwoods." I heard the driver say. I took my headphones out and put my phone in my pocket. I hope Hollywood is going to be better then London I thought as I jumped out of the limo with Krystal before the limo driver quickly drove off. Wow Krystal must of pissed him of so much. "Come on AJ." Krystal called as she pulled my arm and we went inside the hotel that says the "Plamwoods" on top of it. As she pulled me she bumped into 2 people and we fell to the ground. "We are so sorry." Krystal babbled as we stood up again. I nodded my head and look down. I'm always been shy like that. "Don't worry." I heard one of them say. I looked up and saw the most hottest boy ever and there was another boy who has hot but not has hot as the other one. "Are you sure about that I mean we was runni-," Krystal began before I glared at her because she said WE was running. I beg to differ she was running and pulling me. "I mean I was running and we bumped into you," The two boys laughed before walking off. What was that about. I think I am in love.

**...**

**So that the end of the first chapter tell me what you thought of it by Reviewing or PMing me. I am looking for new characters in the story if you want to make one for me just fill in the thing down below and send it to me by Reviewing or PMing me or even DMing me on twitter which ever works. If you want to do the twitter one my account is called KendallsGuitar. So I hope you like the chapter please Review, Favorite and all of that other stuff I post a chapter at least ever once a week maybe twice and I'll see you next week**

**Girl Character**

**Name -**

**Nicknames -**

**Age -**

**BTR Boy -**

**Personality -**

**How they dress like -**

**Likes -**

**Dislikes -**

**Siblings -**

**From -**

**How they look like -**

**Boy Character **

**Name - **

**Nicknames -**

**Age -**

**What girl in BTR or Aaliyah or Krystal do they like -**

**Personality -**

**How they dress like -**

**Likes -**

**Dislikes -**

**Siblings -**

**From -**

**How they look like -**


End file.
